The present invention relates to the cooling of molten metal in a mold with a bath which is at a lower temperature than the molten metal in the mold.
It has previously been suggested that a casting apparatus may employ either a body of molten metal or a fluidized bed as a cooling bath to promote directional solidification of an article in a mold. Apparatus for doing this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,308,767 and in 6,776,213. When a mold is immersed in a body of molten metal or a fluidized bed, there is a tendency for the mold to move relative to a support on which the mold is disposed.